PEQUEÑO TRAVIESO
by AngelaMort
Summary: Anna Kyoyama, la chica de la poca paciencia. Sin embargo, ¿Tendrà la suficiente, como para lidiar con su pequeño retoño? El pequeño Hana y sus travesuras. ::ONESHOT::


**Nota:** 1er fic de humor de Shaman King. Para los que han leído mis fics de Saint Seiya, ya sabrán que tipo de humor es el que manejo (sarcástico – irónico). Si, mi mente retorcida sigue dando ideas, un fic similar a mis otras 2 creaciones "Inocencia de una niña" (de Inuyasha, con Sesshoumaru, Jakken y Rin), "Travesuras de un Aphendix" (de Saint Seiya, con Kiki y Mu) y ahora con la versión Shaman King. Claro, cada uno con sus toques, pero bueno, aquí se los dejo. Tómenlo como un especial del día del niño. (un poquito atrasado pero en fin)

**+ PEQUEÑO TRAVIESO +**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

¡Ah los niños! Criaturas inocentes, niños, pequeños seres que viajan a través de sus sueños y su imaginación, su inocencia los hace ver como unos pequeños angelitos revoloteando por la tierra.

¡Niños... condenados mocosos que no dejan de hacer preguntas, hacen berrinche por todo y tienen complejo de Edipo!

¡Ah, dolores de cabeza que siempre lo quieren todo, ensucian, te escupen, vomitan... son como pequeñas maquinas molestas que solo sirven para dormir, comer y hacerse del baño! (N: si, esta autora es anti-niños)

Pero en fin. Todo comenzó un día normal, como cualquier día en la pensión Kyoyama-Asakura, habían pasado algunos años desde el suspendido torneo de los Shamanes. En ese largo tiempo, Anna e Yoh habían por fin concebido ese matrimonio tan esperado, después ese matrimonio dio un gran y hermoso fruto. Hana Asakura Kyoyama...

- - - - - - - - - -

Aquel pequeño retoño, quien en ese momento tenia unos cuatro años, estaba sentado en el jardín mientras observaba a su padre quien estaba en cuclillas, claro, todo por ordenes de la buena y sutil Anna.

-Papi... –llamó el pequeño quien tenia su mirada en el cielo.

-¿Qué... que sucede? –preguntó Yoh con cierta dificultad.

-¿Por qué el cielo es azul? –preguntó el pequeño Hana.

-¡Eso es fácil de responder! –dijo Yoh con una sonrisa- El cielo es azul por que los pececitos hacen 'Glu Glu' –respondió finalmente.

- . . . –silencio sepulcral de Hana.

Detrás de Hana estaba su madre, parada cruzada de brazos y haciendo ruido con un pie.

-ô.o? ¿'Glu Glu'? –preguntó confundido el pequeño.

-Yoh, deja de decirle tantas tonterías a Hana, por tu culpa va a quedar igual de tonto que Horo Horo o el chango bananín –dijo la rubia con una expresión seria.

-Je, Je, Je... –rió Yoh nerviosamente.

-Mamá, ¿Tu sabes por que el cielo es azul? –el pequeño volteó donde su madre.

-Por que así lo quiso la naturaleza –respondió Ana.

-Ah... ¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar Hana.

-Por así fue.

-¿Y por que?

-Por que sí, y deja de preguntar lo mismo –dijo Anna- Voy a preparar la comida,

-Te acompaño, mamá.

Hana y Anna se adentraron a la casa mientras que Yoh seguía haciendo sus ejercicios.

-TT.TT Ya me cansé –murmuró Yoh quien tenia cascadas en sus ojos.

-Amo Yoh TT.TT –apareció Amidamaru también con cascadas en los ojos.

Mientras adentro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer de comer? –preguntó Hana quien estaba sentado en la mesita del desayunador.

-Arroz con verduras.

-¡Ugh! No me gustan las verduras.

-Pues te las vas a comer.

-¿Por qué tengo que comerlas?.

-Tienes que comerlas para que puedas crecer, ser un buen Shaman y hombre de bien.

-¿Por qué?.

-Por que no quiero que seas un bueno para nada.

-¿Y por que?.

-Por que si.

-Pero no me gustan las verduras.

-No te pregunté si te gustaban ¿O si?.

-No...

-Entonces no discutas Hana, o vas a entrenar junto a tu padre. (N/A: Anna me recuerda a mi mamá, es idéntica)

-De acuerdo u.u...

Un silencio reinó la cocina por algunos momentos, hasta que...

-Mamá...-

-¿Qué?.

-¿Algún día seré shaman?.

-Si...

-¿Por qué?.

-Por que así serás fuerte.

-¿Cómo mi papá?.

-Si...

-¿Y entrenaré como él lo hace?.

-Si...

-¿Por qué?.

-Por que así lo digo.

-¿Y por que lo dices?.

-Por que así debe de ser.

-¿Pero...?

-¡Hana, deja de hacer tantas preguntas y déjame cocinar!-

-¿Ya te enojaste, Mami? T.T-

-No...-

-Si, ya te enojaste... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-Hana... deja de llorar, no me he enojado-

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-Mira, toma un dulce –Anna en ese momento sacó de quien sabe donde una paleta de dulce.

-¡Si!-

Momentos después...

Hana estaba sentado en la mesa del desayunador observando a su madre. Mientras lo hacia, el pequeño lamía y lamía feliz su preciada paleta de dulce (de esas grandotas en forma de espiral).

-(cantando a todo pulmón) ¡Mary tenía una oveja, una oveja, una oveja, Mary tenía una oveja blanca como el algodón, Mary tenía dos ovejas, dos ovejas, dos ovejas, Mary tenía dos ovejas blancas como el algodón!-

-Hana...-

-¿Si?-

-Cállate...-

-Pero si no canto ¿Qué puedo hacer? –preguntó inocentemente.

-De acuerdo, hazlo pero en voz baja...-

-¡Si! –respondió el pequeño feliz- (cantando en voz bajita) Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante... dos elefantes se columpiaban...-

Una hora después...

-OCHO MIL ELEFANTEEEEES...-

-¡Hana, ya basta! -exclamó Anna quien la poca paciencia que tenia se había agotado-

-¿No te gusta mi canción, Mami?-

-¡La cantas muy fuerte!-

-¿Entonces ya no quieres que la cante?

-No...-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué es molesto...-

-¿Soy molesto para ti? T.T-

-A veces...-

-¿Entonces ya no me quieres? –con los ojos llorosos.

-No es que no te quiera, solo que a veces me quitas la poca paciencia que tengo...-

-¿Te desespero?-

-A veces...-

-Entonces ya no me quieres... BUAAAAAAAAAAAA! TORITOOOOOO-

-Hana... no... –la rubia solo dio un suspiro.

En ese momento, para suerte de Anna, Yoh entró a la cocina ante el escándalo que su retoño ocasionaba.

-Encárgate de tu hijo... –la rubia le sonrió maliciosamente- Hana, tu padre te llevará de paseo...

-¿En serio? –pregunto el pequeño quien dejó de llorar.

-¿A si? –preguntó Yoh.

-Así es querido, tómalo como un entrenamiento –dicho esto, la sacerdotisa sale de la cocina.

Yoh solo sonrió y se llevo a su retoño a dar una vuelta por el parque, entre preguntas y travesuras se pasó la tarde. Ya en la noche, Yoh estaba mas que exhausto y ahora le había dejado a Hana a su madre.

-Hana, es hora de dormir... –dijo la rubia.

-Pero Mami, no tengo sueño...

-No te pregunté si tenias sueño, dije que es hora de dormir.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que los niños como tu deben descansar y dormir temprano.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que yo lo digo.

-¿Y por que lo dices?

-Por que así lo decidí así que ya vete a dormir... y nada de peros.

Hana asintió mientras estaba cabizbajo, sin embargo volteó a ver a su madre.

-Dime Mamá, ¿Tienes sueño?

-No.

-¿Ya viste? ¡Ya somos 2! –dijo pícaramente.

-Pero tu eres un niño...

-Pero...

-¡HANA ASAKURA!-

-Si, ya voy, nomás decía... –dijo el pequeño- Mmm ¿Mamá?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Me arropas tu? –el pequeño rubio puso cara al estilo gato con botas de Shrek.

-De acuerdo... -Anna dio un suspiro-

La sacerdotisa como buena madre ejemplar, llevó a su hijo a la cama.

-Mamá... no tengo sueño.

-Pues trata de dormir.

-¿Y si no puedo?

-Pues hazte el dormido y listo.

-No, es aburrido.

-Entonces cuenta ovejas y veras que te gana el sueño, hasta mañana. –dicho esto, Anna estaba por salir de la habitación de Hana, hasta que...

-¡Mamá! –

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo sed...-

Anna vio de una manera seria a su hijo, sin embargo este lo miraba como borrego yendo al matadero. La rubia sin opción alguna fue por su vaso con agua.

-Aquí esta tu agua...- dijo Anna-

-Ya se me quito la sed... –Hana sonrió pícaramente.

-Bueno, en todas formas te la dejo ahí, ya duérmete...

Pero a unos cuantos pasos fuera de la habitación de Hana...

-Mamá...

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Tengo que ir al baño...

Anna dio un suspiro y levanto su mirada como diciendo: "¿Por qué a mi?". Anna sin opción llevó al baño a su retoño... mas tarde...

-Ya está, así que duérmete de una buena vez...

Anna estaba por salir de su cuarto cuando...

-¡Mamá! –volvió a llamar el pequeño.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES! -preguntó Anna mas que histérica.

-Hasta mañana n.n-

-Hasta mañana...-

Anna dio un suspiro y se fue a dormir.

-Ji, Ji, Ji... –rió maliciosamente el pequeño- ¡Y mañana voy a dormir en casa del tío Manta!

FIN 

(Para fortuna de Anna)

**NOTA DE MI**: Pues bueno, mi segundo fic de SK, espero les haya gustado. Desde cuando quería hacer un fic de humor (con Horo y el resto de la tropa), sin embargo esas ideas de mi mente retorcida terminan plasmadas en mis fics de Saint Seiya. Un claro ejemplo es el de 'Cumpleaños', que originalmente iba a ser para esta sección, pero los santos dorados son mas divertidos.

Y bueno, ando escribiendo otro que solo falta pulir algunos detalles, será mas que nada un JunTaoxBruceLong (no, no es un fic necrófilo) entre demás parejas, si, tengo un gusto muy raro en cuanto a parejas de cualquier anime, pero ese es mi estilo, excéntrico y medio bizarro. Aclaro, **JAMÁS** me verán escribir **Yaoi, Yuri o Slash**, detesto ese género, no es mi estilo.

Pues bueno, eso es todo, solo si tienes dudas, comentarios, criticas constructivas, felicitaciones, un shaman para regalo (de preferencia MI Horo y Hao) no duden en enviarme un mail, review, PV, por vía MSN, ya sea por medio su espíritu acompañante, cosmos, Ki, lechuza, paloma mensajera etc, etc.

Los veo en la próxima. ¡Lean fics de Saint Seiya! Au Revoir Mon Ami!

"_No llames 'frijolero', Pinche gringo puñeterroww!..." (Apoyando a los hermanos latinos en contra del racismo en EUA)_

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices" –Paulo Coelho**_

_**----**_


End file.
